


A Bet

by lumifuer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, but its because he loves you so much, im weak like that, poe is hot headed, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Even the best pilot in the Resistance can get jealous from time to time.





	A Bet

“I won!” you exclaimed in utter happiness, showing the cards to your displeased opponent. “Again!”

“Damn you, (y/n),” he threw his cards on the table and tried his best to put on a convincing show while remaining mad at you but you could easily see his lips twitching before the corners arched in a wide smile. “A bet is a bet.”

You nodded and reached out for his cards to shove them back into the box ready for the next time he decides to test his luck with you. Silly, he should have known that you were unbeatable in this game.

“That it is,” you grinned.

“I’ll show up at your door after the evening training. Be prepared,” he winked as he was standing up to join his squadron.

“I hope so,” you teased when his hand playfully messed up your hair.

You were about to be on your way as well when you could hear an irritated cough behind your back. You turned your head to check if your hearing wasn’t failing you and seeing those familiar dark curly hair and eyes put the biggest smile on your face. He must have come home from the mission earlier and use the chance to surprise you. And if it wasn’t for his expression, you would already be in his arms but the look in his eyes made you shiver and cross your arms over your chest as if preparing for a blow.

“Hey,” you muttered, taken aback by the sudden change of atmosphere in the room. Instead of playful silliness, it was now filled with cold, almost freezing tension.

“Am I interrupting something?” he spoke and the lonely note of betrayal in his voice broke your heart.

“Poe, you know he’s my friend,” you decided to skip the pretending and get straight to the point.

“And he’ll visit you in the evening because?” he persisted and you rolled your eyes. If only he knew.

You faced the opposite direction, biting your lower lip. You really didn’t want to share the information with him yet.

“(y/n), please,” his voice didn’t resemble the one belonging to a strong leader this time. He was broken and shattered and begging you to fix him. You knew how it must have looked in his eyes and there was little to do about it now.

“I’d rather not tell you right now,” you replied, taking great interest in the plain surface of the table. “I didn’t know you had so little trust in me.”

“Little trust?” he exploded, making you jump in fear in your seat. “I came home to you only to find you spending time with your supposed best friend and asking him to meet you in your quarters in the evening!”

“Poe, it’s not–”

“Just tell me then,” he urged, standing by your side and trying to calm down.

“Fine,” you got up so your faces were separated by mere inches now. You could feel his warm breath brushing against your cheeks and making your head spin. “Remember the upgrade you were drooling over a week ago? The unobtainable one?”

You didn’t need to say anything else because you knew he did. It was a little but significant upgrade, perfect for his personal X-Wing but General Organa refused to send agents to bring it to him. He woke up in the middle of the night, talking about the device on more than one occasion.

“Sure,” his arms were dropped and his whole stance changed. He was losing confidence and his rage was evaporating into thin air.

“He got it for you,” you gestured to your friend who was still standing by the door and talking with new recruits. “But I had to win it. He promised to have it delivered to our quarters tonight so you would have a surprise tomorrow.”

His lips parted a few times but he had a hard time finding right words.

“(y/n), I’m really sorry, you know that–”

“That you’re a hot-headed and impulsive asshole? Yeah, I know,” you tilted your head with a shadow of a smile dancing on your lips. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t stay mad at him for long. “I guess it will stay with me for a few days. I wouldn’t pass up a chance to try it out.”

His cheeks were burning and you couldn’t take it anymore. Instead of sentencing him to even more suffering, you wrapped your arms around his neck and with a deep sigh, he put his around your waist.

“I’ll make it up to you,” he promised, kissing your cheek.

“I bet you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated! ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
